


A lila nyár dala

by XeniaMisable



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeniaMisable/pseuds/XeniaMisable
Summary: Melchior egyedül volt. Elvesztette a legjobb barátját, így egyetlen reménye szerelme, Wendla maradt.De mi van akkor, ha minden remény elveszik?
Relationships: Wendla Bergmann/Melchior Gabor





	A lila nyár dala

A temetőben teljes csend honolt. Még a szokásos madárcsicsergés, vagy a tücskök ciripelése is hiányzott, ami miatt még borúsabb volt a hangulat. A sötét égen elúszott néhány felső az ezüstös telihold előtt, a csillagok pedig csak halványan pislákoltak, mintha ők is bánatosak lettek volna.

A kellemesen meleg, késő tavaszi idő ellenére egyetlen lélek sem járt kint a szabadban. Messze, a temető melletti faluban sem látszott semmilyen élet, sem a réten, vagy az erdő szélén – pedig általában mindig volt néhány fiatal, akik sétálgattak vagy beszélgettek. Még a templom is néma volt, amely a sírokkal teli terület előtt magasodott.

– Wendla – halk fiúhang törte meg a némaságot, kétségbeesett és fáradt. A szót ideges nevetés követte, majd szintén alig érthető motyogás. – Nézzenek oda! Egész életedben a templomtól menekültél, és végül hol bukkansz fel?

A temető egyik eldugott sarkában felsejlett egy vékony, magas alak. Nem látszott belőle sok minden, csak fekete nadrágja és fehér inge, arca beleolvadt az árnyakba. Azt sejteni lehetett, hogy az illető egy fiatal fiú, hiszen nadrágot viselt, ami lányoknál nem volt jellemző Németországban, az ezernyolcszázkilencvenes években – ráadásul ő volt az, aki korábban beszélt. A fiatal mozgása bizonytalan volt, mintha nem akarna közelebb menni a sírokhoz, minta félne attól, amit ott talál majd. Mégis, lassan és óvatosan, de odalépett az első sírtábla mellé.

A sírra helyezett gyertyák megvilágították a fiú arcát. Most már látszott, hogy tizenötnél egy nappal sem lehetett több, arcán és szemeiben viszont olyan szomorúság ült, amelyet a legtöbb felnőtt ember meg sem tapasztalt. Világosbarna haja az arcába lógott, ahogy lehajtotta fejét, tincsei szinte eltakarták könnyektől csillogó kék szemeit. Kezével bizonytalanul megérintette a hideg márványt, ujjai egy pillanatra megrezzentek, de nem húzta el karját, helyette letérdelt a földre.

– Moritz, régi barátom – a fiú hangja ezúttal kicsit magabiztosabban csengett, de mégis megremegett, ahogy igyekezett visszafojtani könnyeit. A fiatal élesen beszívta a levegőt, aztán körülnézett a kihalt területen, szemével egy vékony lány alakját keresve. Amikor nem talált senkit, visszafordult a sírkő felé; a sírkő felé, amely alatt legjobb barátja feküdt, immár örök nyugalomban. – Nem hagyom nekik, hogy elvigyenek. Sem Wendlát. Együtt új világot építünk majd fel a gyermekünknek.

Ahogy a fiú – Melchior – kiejtette a szavakat, ajkára halvány mosoly kúszott, még környezete ellenére is. Boldogan gondolt vissza a levélre, amit szerelmétől kapott, amelyben az állt, hogy Wendla, az ő Wendlája gyermeket vár. Igaz, kissé kétségbeejtő volt a hír, mert a szüleik miatt egyikük sem tudta, hogyan is fogan meg a gyermek, szóval mindkét fiatal meglepődött, hogy a tanyán való együttlétüknek mi lett a következménye.

Melchior a javítóintézetben tudta meg, hogy szerelme állapotos, ott kapta meg Wendla levelét, és onnan szökött el napokkal ezelőtt, hogy végre találkozhasson a fiatal lánnyal. A saját válaszlevele már ideért, Ilse kapta meg, az egyetlen személy, akiben Melchior teljesen megbízott. A fiatal fiú ebben azt írta, hogy találkozni szeretne Wendlával a templom mögött, éjfélkor. Az volt a terve, hogy elszöknek a faluból, és új életet kezdenek, ahol felnevelik majd gyereküket.

A barna hajú fiú összerezzent, amikor megszólaltak a templom haragjai. Pontosan tizenkettőt ütött az óra, ami azt jelentette, hogy Wendlának már itt kellett volna lennie. Azonban nem bukkant fel, nem hallatszottak halk léptei, sem pedig ruhájának súrlódása.

Melchior szívébe belemart az aggodalom. Mi van, ha a lány meg sem kapta a levelét, és nem jelenik majd meg? Mi van, ha nem is akarja látni ezek után, és örökre egyedül hagyja? Hogy elterelje gondolatait, sétálgatni kezdett a sírok között, tekintetével ismerős nevek után kutatva.

– Éjfél van – mondta magának, mert úgy érezte, muszáj beszélnie, muszáj elterelnie vadul száguldozó gondolatait. – Istenem, mennyire apró sírkő. Ez pedig... ez itt új? – kérdezte magától bizonytalanul, aztán közelebb hajolt a márványhoz, hogy el tudja olvasni az arra vésett nevet. Úgy tervezte, hogy kissé gúnyos lesz, mert ezzel akarta elűzni a saját félelmét, de alig jutott el a halott vezetéknevéig, megdermedt. – Itt nyugszik békében Wendla Berg...

A fiú szavai megakadtak, ahogy Melchior hangja megbicsaklott. Nem akart hinni a szemének, szinte térdre borult a sírkő mellett, és tekintetét ismét a betűkre emelte, amelyek a kegyhelyet díszítették. Úgy érezte, hogy az egész világ megfagyott körülötte, olyan volt számára, mintha mindenki csak rá figyelne, arcukon gúnyos tekintettel. Ezt kapta volna azért, amit a lánnyal csináltak a tanyán? Ezt érdemelte azért, mert szeretett?

– Nem... született... meghalt... vérveszteségben... – Melchior szinte öntudatlanul motyogott magában, ahogy egyre több információt olvasott el. Érezte, hogy a levegő a tüdejében rekedt, és már szinte fulladozott. – Istenem! Wendla is? Nem. Nem. Nem. Nem. Nem! Nem! Nem! Nem! – kétségbeesett kiabálása szinte belehasított a néma éjszakába, a hangjában lévő fájdalom pedig szívszaggatónak hatott.

Lerogyott a földre, fejét nekidöntötte a hideg kőnek, kezeit pedig összekulcsolta tarkóján. Még mindig motyogott, folyamatosan ismételgette a nemeket, és minden egyes alkalommal fájdalmasabban hagyta el ajkait a szót. Egyetlen egy szót ismételgetett, de ebben benne volt minden bánata, minden fájdalma és elkeseredettsége. Wendla, a lány, akit szeretett, meghalt. A lány, akivel együtt akart élni, akivel fel akarta nevelni a gyermekét... a gyermekét, aki szintén elhunyt, ezzel egyedül hagyva őt. Ráadásul Moritz sem volt mellette, szóval tényleg nem volt senki, akire számíthatott volna.

Melchior lassan felemelte a fejét. Olyan érzése volt, mintha figyelte volna valaki, pedig tudta, hogy teljesen üres volt a temető, és senki nem járt itt rajta kívül. Mégis, szinte érezte az emberek jelenlétét, olyan emberekét, akiket nem ismert. Hallotta fejében Moritz hangját – ez eleve lehetetlennek bizonyult, hiszen legjobb barátja siket volt, és nem tudott beszélni. Mégis, olyan volt számára, mintha a fiú halkan énekelt volna, egy olyan dallamon, amit csak ő ismert, senki más. Melchior úgy érezte, mintha egy titkot tudott volna meg, vagy mintha biztatást kapott volna halott barátjától. Biztatást, hogy ne adja fel az életet.

– Azok, akiket ismertél és elvesztettél, még mindig mögötted sétálnak. Egyedül vannak, és szinte vágyakoznak arra, hogy megtaláljanak. Nélkülük a világot sötétté válik, és addig nem lesz rendben semmi, amíg rá nem jöttél, hogy megtaláltak.

Butaság volt arra gondolni, hogy tényleg Moritz beszélt hozzá, hiszen a fiú halott volt, hónapokkal korábban meghalt, mégis... Valahol, a lelke mélyén Melchior tudta, hogy tényleg a legjobb barátja szól hozzá a túlvilágról, mint valamilyen tanácsadást, iránymutatást.

Aztán hirtelen megváltozott a szélirány, és a világosbarna hajú fiatal egy másik énekhangot hallott meg. Gyönyörű volt, lágy és vékony, pontosan olyan, ami egy fiatal lányhoz tartozhatott volna. És mivel Wendla is halott volt, Melchior tudta, hogy csak képzelődik, úgy, mint korábban. Tudta, hogy csupán a saját megnyugtatása miatt hallotta a hangokat – vagy pedig kezdett megőrülni.

– Azok, akiket bántottál, ezt örökké magukkal cipelik majd. Ennek ellenére mindnyájan ugyanazt fogják suttogni: minden meg van bocsájtva. De mégis, a szíved azt súgja, az ő árnyékaik hozzák majd meg a fényt... és minden, ami valaha voltál, még mindig itt van, a sötét éjszakában.

A fiatal fiú torka ismét összeszorult ezeket a szavakat hallva. A szavakat hallva, amik nem is voltak valósak, mindössze a képzelete játszott vele. A képzelete, és a szeretete Moritz, valamint szerelme Wendla iránt. Szörnyű érzés volt rájönnie, hogy egyedül hagyták őt a saját kínjai között. Persze tudta, hogy valamilyen szinten megérdemelte, mert ha nem írta volna meg az esszét a nőkről, akkor Moritz nem lett volna öngyilkos, és ha... ha pedig nem feküdt volna le Wendlával, akkor valószínűleg a lány még mindig élne.

De megtette mindezeket, és most teljesen egyedül volt. Magában, az üres temetőben – de mégis hallotta a két fiatal szavait, amelyek csak neki szóltak. A sötétségen keresztül szomorúan pislákolt a hold, a csillagok pedig élénken ragyogtak az égen, miközben a lágy, késő tavaszi szél lengedezett, és már a nyarat jelezte. A nyarat, és az új kezdetet. A lila nyár dala volt ez, amelyről Wendla mindig beszélt, amikor gyermekkorukban együtt töltötték szabadidejüket. A lila nyár dala, vagyis a változás, és az új élet dala.

Melchior felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy el kéne engednie barátait, nem kéne a halálukon gondolkodnia, de egyszerűen nem ment neki. Úgy érezte, arra van szüksége, hogy a Moritz és Wendla belé karoljanak, és együtt induljanak el az új éjszaka, az új világ felé. Nem akarta őket elengedni, csak mellettük akart lenni, és valóra váltani minden egyes álmukat.

– Elsétáltak a szívemmel – suttogta a fiú keserűen, miközben felpillantott az égre, ahol lassan elhalt a csillagok pislákolása, ahogy megjelent egy sötét felhő, amely eltakart mindent a szeme elől. – De sosem fogom elengedni őket – tette hozzá Melchior, és leült a földre, Wendla sírja mellé. Lábait maga elé húzta, így pislogott fel az égre, szemeit égették a forró könnyek, mellkasát pedig összeszorította veszteség okozta bánat. 


End file.
